Aeris Dances
by sanctum-c
Summary: After taking a break in Costa del Sol, Avalanche need somewhere to talk without being overheard.


The sun was still warm - so warm contrasted with the wide open grasslands outside Midgar – but the chill in the air grew fast and offset it. People drifted away from the beach, the midday brightness fading and sunglasses now more an impediment than necessity. The sea remained gloriously clear, but - like the air – the fading warmth was enough to put off any notions of another dip. Aeris and Tifa remained on the beach for as long they could, enjoying the impromptu break the resort town offered. But the temperature change was inexorable and their relenting inevitable; they retreated to the inn to look for the others.

Inside was too close and cramped; too dark after the brilliant sunshine. Too constricting, the air a hair too warm. Perhaps Aeris could venture back outside when dressed; should be warm enough in her travelling clothes. She pushed the door of her, Tifa and Yuffie's room open- Barret and Cloud stared back, whispered conversation dying on their lips. "You see?" Barret's tone was smug.

"That proves nothing: they're our friends. You're too paranoid." Cloud sighed.

"Hey guys?" Tifa stepped past Aeris glancing between the two. "What's going on?"

"Barret thinks-" Cloud broke off at Barret's hissing gesture. He lowered his voice. "Barret wants to discuss-"

"At least close the damned door first!" Behind Barret, Cloud shrugged with an air of helplessness at the interruption.

Aeris pushed the door closed and leant back against it. "Maybe you should start with why you're in our room?"

A groan from behind one of the beds. Yuffie heaved into view and slumped her chin on the bedspread. "That's what I asked them." She gestured at the men. "They're worried about insects."

"Not insects, b-" Barret cut himself off glancing around the room suspiciously. "Yeah. Talking about invasive insects." A glance around. "Bugs," he said, his voice reduced to a hiss.

Aeris blinked. "Bugs are still insects? I'm not wrong on that right?" Tifa was nodding beside her. Yuffie threw her hands up and flopped back out of view in between two of the beds, muttering something in Wutai.

Barret scowled and crossed to Aeris. "Bugs," he said, leaning down beside her, his voice low. "As in listening devices."

Ah. Wait, what? "Here?"

Behind him Cloud shrugged. "It seems unlikely, but-"

"But nothing." Barret whirled to stare him down. "He's-" Rufus at a guess. "-here along with his 'friends'. This here's the main port to the continent. And while they've got other things to focus on, that doesn't mean we aren't going to run the risk of some- pests."

"So. You think -" Aeris licked her lips. How best to say this without coming out and saying the word Barret wished to avoid – assuming there was a chance he was right and someone overhearing their knowing caused a whole other issue? "Some native insect got into this room then?" She nodded with exaggerated motions; Barret nodded back. "And your room?" Another nod.

"Got too relaxed. I know it's been tough. But we forgot where we were and what we was doing." Barret folded his arms.

"More bug spray would help, obviously," was Yuffie's contribution from the floor. "Why are you all making this into such a big thing?"

The rest of Avalanche ignored her. Nothing visible in the rafters. Scenes from old spy films flooding back in memory; the floor and soft furnishings would be terrible for a microphone. Could they really hide them inside lightbulbs? There was a lamp between each of the beds. Tifa followed her gaze and broke the silence. "So, what now?"

"If we can't trust the rooms to be b- pest free-" Aeris stopped, a renewed string of Wutai from between the beds. The notion of a potential eavesdropper was infuriating. Carefully clipped sentences, trying to avoid words and phrases that seemed to pile up on her tongue but she could not risk voicing. Bugs. So hard to not say bugs now. "Should we at least go elsewhere? Outside maybe?" A short trek into the dunes ought to put them beyond surveillance capabilities. Right? "We could see if there's somewhere else in town that could guarantee no insects."

"Yeah. Yeah, that'd work." Barret nodded over a renewed burst of Wutai from Yuffie.

Cloud sighed again. "And I still think it's more effort than it's worth."

Barret huffed. "C'mon. Short walk before dinner ain't gonna hurt any of us. And we can our plan for the rest of the holiday sorted-"

"I got quite enough of a work out the last few days anyway-"

Tifa nudged Cloud and he fell silent. "We do need to talk more."

"Plus." Aeris ventured further into the room. "We can look around more of the town. I know it's a bit selfish but-" Cloud started to protest, thought better of it and nodded. "And... would you guys mind leaving?" Barret and Cloud exchanged confused glances; Tifa caught Aeris's gaze and rolled her eyes. "If we're heading back out, I want to change?" Aeris caught Cloud's gaze meaningfully. A beat and the implication hit; his cheeks flushed.

"Oh. Right." He coughed. Still quick to embarrass; the mention of swimsuits before sufficient. Now the notion of changing clothes? "Right, so- We'll meet you at the stairs?"

Yuffie's initial attitude to leaving the room was 'she could live with the creepy-crawlies', but Aeris managed to drag her - despite protests - to join with Cloud, Barret and Nanaki. All of them were not necessary, but it would seem odd to leave someone out. And no excuses needed for another chance to feel the sun, to observe the vast openness of outside. Another-

The pulsing beat of music derailed her thoughts. The music grew louder as they headed for the inn entrance. Aeris paused beside a set of double doors, the music loud on the other side. "What's going on in here-" Aeris pushed the door open revealing a large room, seats arranged around the outside, the whole space illuminated by flickering lights. Huge and empty.

"I think it's a kids disco thing?" Yuffie looked in beside her. At Aeris's quizzical glance she continued. "You know? Parents want time to themselves so they have these activity things to keep them occupied. Automated thing I guess. No one's here." Her hands twitched. "I happen to know insects hate loud music." She glanced at the group. "More so than outside where you seemed determined to go." She shook her head.

"A good point." Aeris grinned at her companions. "Hey. How about we try here?"

Cloud shifted his feet. "Really?"

"I didn't think you wanted to go out there-" Yuffie gestured to the inn's front door.

Barret pushed the other door open, peering into the gloom. "Yuffie might be onto something."

"But-" Cloud hung back.

"C'mon." Aeris prodded Cloud's arm. "You're the one who didn't want to walk too far."

He opened his mouth to protest and relented; Avalanche filed into the room, the space seemingly vast for their small number. Yuffie adapted fastest. She bounced on her heels at the edge of the dance-floor and effected some more vigorous, near dangerous thrashing movements. The rest, uncertain, each made their own meandering route across the floor until Tifa waved them close to a speaker; not so close to make conversation impossible, but far enough that no one could conceivably eavesdrop on their plan for the next step of their journey.

The course of the conversation surprised Yuffie. "I thought we were worried about insects?" A quick clarification for her; the other meanings of 'bug'. Yuffie muttered something inaudible; the word must be a rare hole in her otherwise excellent Standard.

Ultimately not a huge amount of planning necessary; they would leave tomorrow and head for the Corel Mountain mining trails. Few other routes Sephiroth could have taken from Costa del Sol. Barret's shoulders hunched when the route was set and muttered something about checking if there was a river crossing available despite suggesting the path. If he had not been so eager to have this conversation, it might be plausible he thought a better lead was in order than the near cryptic clue Hojo let slip earlier. How had the scientist known?

Immaterial. Despite Barret's discomfort – and barring a different route, they would start for the trail tomorrow. They could regain provisions and head out without much of a delay. Something of a shame; but not as if this was a holiday.

But all through the brief discussion, Aeris's foot kept pace with the music. And as their meeting broke up, she caught Cloud's arm. Aeris shouted against the noise. "Hey. Can we stay here for a bit longer?" He glanced around, shrugged and nodded. Aeris grinned and let her body sway with the music. The coloured lights swirled, dipped and flashed all around her. Aeris let the beat guide her; Tifa joined her soon after, Yuffie resuming her more frenetic dancing. Cloud, Barret and Nanaki retreated to the chairs around the edge of the room.

The split in the party might have remained had the song not changed. Realization came at a delay; the notes familiar but the tempo so different. A favourite track – a popular piano piece, though most performances tended to over-emphasise the sorrowful aspects. The version booming from the speakers here was re-scored, re-orchestrated; piano notes rendered with synthesised instruments and backed by an electronic orchestra of unreal instruments. The original was often moving and implied tragic; this version was upbeat, fun, frivolous, happier.

Aeris danced with Tifa and moved on to try – and fail - to keep up with Yuffie's thrashing. Not so much in time with the music but she seemed to be enjoying the opportunity. And still the other three remained on the side-line. Hopefully the song would keep going – not the longest song, but this was a different version, repeating and extending as it played. Aeris hurried over to Cloud and held out her hand. He smiled but shook his head; she took his hand, tugging him towards the dance-floor. Tifa caught on and got Barret up without much protest; Yuffie beckoned Nanaki. He blinked, his jaw opening in what passed for his laughter and dipped his head in time to the music, padding towards her.

Another tug and finally Cloud stood. Aeris cheered and danced backwards drawing him to the others. She danced with him, with Tifa and Yuffie again. With Barret and Nanaki. Aeris danced with her friends in a sea of coloured lights and to a theme she might adopt as her own.

The song ended; inevitable. The new auto-chosen musical choice not so apt or so personal, but Avalanche continued to dance. They might have continued had the door not opened; parents and kids spilling in to view them with marked suspicion, given their ages and the lack of children in their group. Laughing Avalanche hurried from the room, Aeris humming along to her new theme.


End file.
